terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Dungeon
The Space Dungeon is a post-Moon Lord dungeon supposedly located above the Terraria overworld. The player can access the dungeon by crafting a Pulsating Star. Layout The Space Dungeon is a large, randomly generated structure (much like the actual Dungeon) that resembles a science-fiction space station of sorts. The main block it appears to be made out of is Copper or Tin Plating (and their respective walls), depending on which one generated in the world. Throughout the dungeon, large deposits of Meteoroid can be found, as though they crashed into the station. These often contain other metals as well. Rooms Despite being randomly generated, there are some pre-set rooms that can appear in the dungeon. Bridge The Bridge is a special room in the sense that only one will ever exist in the Space dungeon. It contains several furniture items that can be found throughout the dungeon, including Command Consoles and Space Chairs, in addition to the Captain's Chair, which is unique to the Bridge. Instead of the normal wall, this room has a large Glass Wall "window." The Bridge is also unique in the sense that whenever the player is in the Bridge, any enemy that spawns has a 10% chance of spawning an Angry Captain instead, rather than the usual 2.5% chance, making this room effective for farming that miniboss, which balances out the fact that no loot can be found in this room. Medical Bay The Medical Bay is a room that spawns relatively sparsely throughout the Space Dungeon. It contains common furniture items such as Space Chairs, Command Consoles, and Supply Closets, but also furniture items like the Medical Bed, IV Stand, and Crash Cart. While in this room, there is an increased chance for an Insane Nurse to spawn. Loot found in this room has a higher chance to contain healing items. Observatory The Observatory is a rather uncommon room, but is unique in the sense that it has a large "window" made out of Glass Wall in place of the regular wall of the dungeon. The only furniture found in this room are Command Consoles, Space Chairs, and the unique Telescope. No loot can be found in the Observatory, but, when the player is inside this room, enemies have a decreased spawn rate, making it a good resting point for the player. Crew's Quarters The Crew's Quarters is the most common room in the Space Dungeon. This room contains no loot (other than vases), but does have some furniture items, like the Space Chair, Space Dresser, and Space Bed. While in this room, Infested Crew Members have an increased spawn rate. This room is very small, having just enough room to fit all the furniture. Officer's Quarters Not quite as common as the Crew's Quarters, the Officer's Quarters contains a chest full of loot, a Space Chair, a Space Bed, a Space Dresser, and a Command Console. While in this room, all enemies have an increased spawn rate. This room is not quite as small as the Crew's Quarters, but is smaller than the Captain's Quarters. Captain's Quarters Much like The Bridge, there will only ever be one of these rooms in the Space Dungeon. It contains 2 chests, a Space Chair, a Space Bed, a Space Dresser and a Command Console. Also in a similar fashion to The Bridge, the Angry Captain has an increased spawn rate while the player is in this room. This room is rather large, larger than the Officer's Quarters, but smaller than the Bridge or Observatory. Science Lab The Science Lab is an uncommon room that contains many unique furniture items, including the Lab Cart, Microscope, Lab Table, Bunsen Burner, Glass Bottle, and Chemical Tank, as well as some regular furniture items like the Command Console and Space Chair. The room has several Lab Tables, each with various lab equipment items on them spread out throughout the floor and Chemical Tanks against the wall opposite the door. While in this room, the Mad Scientist has an increased chance of spawning. This room, unlike the rest of the dungeon, is constructed out of Smooth Marble Brick and Smooth Marble Brick Wall. Cargo Bay The Cargo Bay is a rare room that contains no furniture items other than Space Crates, which have a chance to contain items. The room is typically filled with them. Due to the potential abundance of loot, while in this room, all enemies have an increased spawn rate. Monsters * Space Suit Zombie * Insane Nurse * Angry Captain * Mad Scientist * Infested Crew Member * Meteoroid Head Notes * Along with the added monsters, Harpies and Wyverns will still spawn and attack the player. Category:Structures Category:Hard Mode